cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Leonard
Joshua Leonard (1975 - ) Film Deaths *''The Blair Witch Project (1999)'' [Joshua Leonard]: Killed (off-screen) by the Blair Witch. All that we see and hear is that Joshua goes missing sometime during the film, and that his agonizing screams can be heard during the night. Later on, Heather Donahue finds a pile of sticks tied together near the campsite one morning, and inside is a bloody piece of Joshua's clothing, with some bloody teeth and a tongue. Finally, Heather and Michael C. Williams are lured to an abandoned house by Joshua's screaming at the end, and they are killed as well. *''Hatchet (2006)'' [Ainsley]: Disemboweled and torn apart by Kane Hodder (using his bare hands), after Joshua discovers his father (Robert Englund)'s body in the woods. (Thanks to Cody and Eric) *''Prom Night (2008)'' [Simms the Bellhop]: Throat slit (off-screen) by Johnathon Schaech in the hotel room. The scene cuts away as Johnathon attacks Joshua; his body is shown afterwards when the police find him hidden in a ceiling duct. *''Shark Night 3D (2011)'' [Red]: Stabbed in the chest when Chris Carmack throws a knife at him while Dustin Milligan tries to hold Joshua hostage to make Chris release Sara Paxton. (Thanks to ND) *''If I Stay (2014)'' [Dennis "Denny" Hall]: Killed in a car crash along with his wife, Mireille Enos and son (Jakob Davies) when he skids into the oncoming path of a truck. His body is later seen when his daughter (Chloë Grace Moretz), sees paramedics trying to save him as she is having an out of body experience. *''The Town That Dreaded Sundown (2014)'' [Deputy Foster]: Shot to death at point blank range by Addison Timlin. While he appears to be dead, it is later mentioned that his body was never found and the films ends with a shadowy figure that could possibly be him stalking Addison, so this death is kind of ambiguous. *''Unsane (2018)'' [David Strine]: Throat slit by Claire Foy, after she stabs him in the eye with a crucifix necklace. TV Deaths *''Criminal Minds: Today I Do (2011)'' [Lyle Donaldson]: Stabbed in the neck (off-screen) with a piece of wood by Rebecca Field during a struggle. Notable Connections *Mr. Alison Pill Category:Actors Category:1975 Births Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:American actors and actresses Category:Writers Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by car accident Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by car collision Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Actors who died in David R. Ellis Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Adam Green Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Death scenes by the Blair Witch Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by tongue cut out Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:People Murdered by Victor Crowley Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees